


Locked

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Kinks, Knife Kink, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is The Jackal. Dean is his willing slave. Together they hunt the wealthy and elite who buy and abuse children. Sam's secret gets out and Dean's former master (John) declares a war on The Jackal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is going to be a very deep and provocative fic. If graphic child abuse or criminal activity bothers you. DO NOT READ. I am open to comments and criticism but please make your critiques about my writing and not the content.

Dean let his head drop down, the metal spikes on his collar pierced into his skin. He moaned feeling the warmth of his blood rising to the surface. 

 

The chains binding his wrists rattled obscenely in the silence making him feel oddly comforted. The world that 

he knows outside of this house is wild, and cruel. It’s a place where there are no rules for the rich and powerful; only the price that it costs to buy someone’s loyalty, and soul. 

 

It’s a world that Dean knows all too well. 

He was raised in it. He was used in it. They took from him until he had nothing left to give them, and then they left him naked, and broken. 

 

The chains, the collar, his blood, and his pain all made him feel safe in a world that had never offered him a single ounce of security. Only fear. 

 

He took a deep shuddering breath pushing the spikes in a little bit further, and inhaled deeply the smell of paint, blood, and sweat. For him, this is as close to home as he has ever known. 

 

“Otrok!” 

 

Dean’s head snapped up meeting his Master’s eyes. Sam held his gaze for long moments slowly wearing his walls down, and exposing him. 

 

“Where did you just go?” He demanded. Dean’s eyes didn‘t stray. 

 

“I didn’t go back there.” He said, softly. “I was just savouring the moment, and loving the security that being here chained up with you gives to me.” 

 

Sam searched his face thoroughly for any sign of dishonesty before returning back to his eyes. 

 

“Tell me about last night’s nightmare.” He commanded, sharply. Dean swallowed. He knew when the chains went on him that he was going to make him talk about what had woke him up screaming at three in the morning but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to give up that memory just yet. 

 

He sucked in a deep breath, and released it on a soft whimper. 

 

Sam took four steps toward him closing the space between them, and touched his head gently. Affectionately. Dean pushed into that touch ever so slightly. 

 

“Take your time. There’s no rush.” Sam soothed him. ”I’m not going anywhere.” Dean held still stealing a few more moments of comfort from Sam’s caresses, then nodded. 

 

Sam let his hand fall away, and stepped back. Dean closed his eyes trying to prepare himself. He knew that he’d have to keep eye contact with his Master the entire time he‘d 

speak. 

 

These are only your memories. They can’t hurt you anymore. He was safe now having been rescued a long time ago by his Master, and he doesn’t allow him anywhere to hide anymore. 

 

At times Dean truly hated that rule but he’s also aware how badly he needed to face his demons, and stop running away from them. 

 

Sam had become everything to him in his time spent with him. He trusted him with his life. Sam loved him, and took care of him completely. 

 

He opened his eyes to find his Master watching him fondly. Even in these sessions Sam was unable to put a leash on his love for him. All Dean ever has to do is look, and it‘s all right there for him to see. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. 

 

Sam looked so beautiful it actually hurt him sometimes to look at him. Sometimes he wished he was stronger so he 

could be Sam’s whole world. He’d love, and take care of him but he also knows that wasn’t what Sam wants or needs. 

 

He needs to be the protector, the killer, he is the Jackal. 

 

“He had her.” Dean began, pushing his voice forward. “He was hurting her, and I couldn’t stop him.” He wrapped the chains in his hands, and pulled them hard moaning. 

 

“He had me tied to a wooden chair. I tried to break free. I really did. but I couldn’t.” 

 

He opened his hands in defeat. The chains dropped to the floor with a shattering crash. 

 

He dropped his head back down pulling his neck tight wanting to push the spikes so far into him that he wouldn’t be able to breathe but they were only a half an inch in length. They could make him bleed but never do any real damage. 

 

“Otrok!” 

 

He met his Master’s eyes again. Now he really hated the rule cause he desperately wanted to hide. He didn’t want to show anyone, not even his beloved Master, that defeated little boy who sat helplessly, and watched his sister as she was raped. He cried out in anguish. 

 

Why? Why didn’t he have tried harder to help her? Why did he just give up, and accept annexation? 

 

“I sat there, and watched helplessly as he raped her.” He admitted, brokenly. “She was my little sister, and I didn’t do anything to save her from him.” 

 

“How old were you?” 

 

“Eight.” He watched the anger burn into his Master’s features making him look cold, and dangerous. 

 

“Tell me what an eight year old boy was supposed to do Otrok?” He asked him. A shiver ran up Dean’s spine. His voice was harder than steel. The Jackal was coming out to play. 

 

“I don’t know!I DON’T KNOW!” He snapped back, frustrated. “Something more than I did” He squirmed in the chains. Now he only wanted to get away. He didn’t feel safe anymore, only open, vulnerable and exposed. Sam stood still waiting patiently for him to stop his feeble attempts at escape. 

 

“Take me back there.” Sam commanded with force. “Show me all the ways that you failed her.” Dean whimpered helplessly. 

 

He didn’t know if he was strong enough to do that. He took a deep breath smelling the flowers in her shampoo. 

 

“Mom had called us to the kitchen for supper. We left the tv on in the living room, and raced each other out to get the chair by the window.” He recalled fondly letting himself slip back to the day. 

 

“I reached the kitchen first, and claimed onto the chair. She pouted, and slapped me telling me that I was a mean brother. He reached over, and wrapped his hand around her 

waist pulled her down in his lap telling her that he had a seat right here she squirmed around on his legs trying to stand back up but he wouldn’t let her. He held onto her tight.” 

 

He blinked away the image focusing on his Master. He swallowed thickly knowing that look in his eyes well. He’s seen it too many times to count right before the 

Jackal kills. 

 

“Mom laid the chicken on the table, and told him to let her go but he just ignored her. I handed mom my plate, and watched her as she put a little of everything on it. When she handed it back to me I looked at him, and he had his hand on her stomach rocking her body back, and forth against him.” 

 

Dean cried out, his breath hitching. “I didn’t know what he was doing! I swear I didn’t know what he was doing to her!” 

 

He pulled again against the chains that bound him. His Master showed no sign of recognition at all. He just stood there frozen to the spot. 

 

“Continue.” 

 

Dean looked deep into his eyes. The ring of brown was gone. Black was in it‘s place. 

 

Huge, and dominating. Dean licked his lips. He’d always found his Master so very desirable when he was the Jackal. 

 

“My mom sat down in the chair next to me.” He mused keeping his eyes locked on Sam. 

 

“She seemed completely unaware of what he was doing at the other end of the table. I started to eat some of my chicken when he suddenly stood up growling.” He paused. 

 

“He called her a fucking little tease, and told her that she got him hard, and aching for her. She was scared. She struggled to get away from him, begging him to let her go. 

 

Mom stood up, and told him to just stop it, and sit the hell down. He backhanded her across the face sending her onto the floor. I screamed, and ran over to her to make sure that she was alright.”

 

He let out a pained cry from deep in his chest. He’d said enough. He didn’t want to tell anymore. He let his whole body go limp against the wall, and his head drop back down. 

 

This time the spikes gave him no pleasure at all. He felt cold, and hollowed out. 

 

“I don’t remember telling you to stop!” Sam told him, coldly. Dean shook his head. 

 

“I can’t stay there.not anymore. please.” He pleaded, quietly. He knew that his Master wasn’t going to let him away with it but for right now this time spent begging was giving him the break that he desperately needed. He wasn’t greedy. He’d take whatever he could get. 

 

“OTROK!” 

 

Dean flinched. His time was up. He lifted his head up steeling himself for what he must say.

 

“He put her hands on the edge of the table, and bent her forward. She pulled them back, and tried to hit him. I was on the floor with mom when I heard the slap. It was so hard against her head that you could actually hear the bone cracking. She didn’t even scream. She couldn’t. Her mouth dropped open but no sound came out.” 

 

He tipped his head back against the wall, and stared off into space. 

 

“A silent scream?” 

 

“Yes.” Dean whispered. 

 

“Continue.” Dean looked down at him, not moving his head. 

 

“I jumped up to push him away from her but he grabbed my arm, and twisted it behind my back. He told me to go sit back down like a good little boy, and he wouldn’t hurt her.” 

 

He let out another pained cry that filled the room. 

“I did. I did. I fucking believed him. I sat there watching him waiting for him to tell her to go sit down too, he didn’t. He took out his pocket knife, and smiled at me. I jumped back up out of my chair, and he held the knife up to me. He ordered mom to tie me to the chair so that no one gets hurt. I yelled at him to leave her alone, and that no one was tying me anywhere. He put the knife to her throat, and laughed as I shut up, and sat back down.”

 

He paused again seeing it all play out right in front of him. 

 

“Mom stood up, got the rope out of the back porch, and came over to me. I kept fighting her telling her no. She begged me to just do as he asks, and she’ll protect the both of us. I was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to do anything but I trusted her, and let her tie me to the chair.” 

 

His Master’s growl silenced him. He dropped his head down meeting his gaze. 

 

All he saw was hate, and anger burning into his soul. He felt an overwhelming need to defend his mom wash over him. 

“It wasn’t her fault. She tried but he was too much for her.” He rambled. “She….” 

 

Sam’s hand came up silencing his words. He wasn’t interested in any excuses right now. Dean bit his lip making a mental note to defend her again later. 

 

“As soon as I was tied to the chair he put her hands back on the table, and told her to shut up. She begged him to please let her go to eat. She promised to be good, he 

told her that she would indeed be a very good little girl for him.” 

 

“How old was she?” Sam interrupted. 

 

“Five.” 

 

He watched a new level of rage flood his Master’s eyes. He bit the inside of his mouth, and continued shakily. 

 

“He picked her up off the floor, and laid her on the table. He positioned her ass on the table edge, and her legs were hanging down, then he cut the crotch out of her pants. Mom screamed at him to put her down, and they could just go into the bedroom together you know? She promised to do all these different things to him if he just stopped.”

 

He took a deep shuddering breath, and banged his head off the wall. 

 

“I was yelling at him too to stop too, and begging him not to hurt her, but he just ignored the both of us. She cried out in pain saying it hurts. He was standing behind her, and I wasn’t sure what he had done at first. I wrestled with the ropes, and they cut into my skin. My wrists were stinging like a bitch but I didn’t stop I kept screaming, and trying to get free. My mom was crying, begging him to stop…” 

 

He banged his head back off the wall, one, two, three. Sam’s hand slid behind his head. 

 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” He told him, softly. Dean closed his eyes aching to touch his Master again. He pushed his head into his hand making his need known. Sam stroked his 

head for long moments before taking his hand back. 

 

“That was very hard for you I know.” Sam said, warmly. 

 

“And you deserve a reward for taking me back there.” Dean moaned. He always loved his Master’s rewards. He’d do 

anything to get one, and they both knew it well. 

 

Sam’s hand slipped down his chest to rest on his cock. His hips jerked up on reflex. He squeezed him to the point of pain through his pants. 

 

“Don’t make me punish you Otrok.” He warned him, with force. Dean whimpered. He was looking into the face, and eyes of the Jackal but hearing his Master’s voice. 

 

It was a strange combination that he never quite got used to. It’s not that he’s afraid of him. He knows well who the Jackal’s targets are, and he’ll never be on that list. 

 

Sam undid his belt, and unzipped him. Dean held his breath knowing that his eagerness would be punished. It’s not that Sam is being cruel; he just wants him to slow down, and savour physical pleasure. Sam pulled his cock out into the cool air of the basement, and stroked him from root to tip. 

 

“Moje!” Sam growled leaning in to steal his lips. The air left Dean’s lungs in a rush as his Master indeed proved who he belongs to. Dean moaned, the warmth of Sam’s mouth 

disappeared. 

 

He felt Sam falling to his knees in front of him, and wondered if he might die from the pleasure of his Master’s possessiveness alone. There is a calmness flooding through his blood. He felt safe again. 

 

Sam’s mouth closed around the head of his cock, and he can’t help the loud moan that escapes him but he doesn’t receive a gentle bite in warning this time. He doesn’t get any warning at all. Dean’s mouth dropped open when Sam sucked him hard. So fucking good. 

All he wanted to do was shoot his load but he won’t, not until Sam gives him permission too. 

 

He’ll hold it till his last breath before he’d ever wanted disappoint his Master. Sam’s mouth, and throat work him over like a pro leaving Dean a shaking, needing mess. 

It was taking everything he had to hold back his orgasm while Sam seemed to be unaware of his struggle. Just when he thought he’d die from the strain.

 

“Give it to me baby!” 

 

Dean let go with a groan shooting hard into Sam’s waiting mouth. He pumped his fucking brains out, then fell forward listless. The only thing holding him up now are the chains. 

 

His brain registered the fact that Sam was taking off his pants, and boxers but he didn’t care. His Master could do anything to him that he fucking well liked. Dean’s body 

belonged to him, along with every other part of him. 

 

Sam stood back up, and looked over him approvingly. Dean’s cock gave a tiny little twitch under that gaze, and his heart swelled. He loved that his body pleased his Master 

so much. 

 

Sam’s hands unbuckled the collar from around his neck, and threw it to the side of them on the floor. 

 

“I really hate that you insist on wearing that fucking thing.” Sam murmured against his jaw before catching it in a gentle love bite. Dean whimpered. 

 

He liked the pain, and punishment that came along with the spikes. That was all. Sam’s tongue lapped greedily at his blood everywhere a spike had pierced his skin. He dropped his head back soaking up his Master’s ministrations. 

 

“Moje laska!” Sam said, possessively right before biting into his throat. Dean’s breath caught. He couldn’t breathe. Sam’s teeth held his windpipe in a hard grip leaving Dean breathless under him. Sam let go abruptly with another quick bite to his chin. Dean sucked in the air his lungs were gasping for. Sam straightened up, and met his eyes. 

 

“Moje laska!” He whispered. His lips were a hairs breath away from his own. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest. He adored it when his Master called him his love, and he 

doubted that it was any real secret. He sure as hell didn’t do anything to hide it. 

 

Sam took a hold of the chain between his wrists, and reached up over their heads. Dean followed his gaze up, and watched him hang the chain on a large hook. Sam’s hands caressed their way back down his arms, and sides. A shiver ran through Dean. He loved being so helpless at his Master’s mercy. Sam’s hands held his bare hips for a few moments, and then shoved him around. He went willingly. 

 

Now he faced the wall, and Sam wasted no time covering his back. He felt Sam’s cock hard, and wanting him as he rocked his hips into his ass. Dean whimpered letting his head drop against the wall with a soft thud. 

 

He listened to Sam undoing his pants, and quickly slicking his cock before the thrust into him. Dean took him all the way in to the root. The amount of times that his Master used his body made preparation an unnecessary thing anymore. Dean spread his legs giving him the room he needed to fuck him deep. 

 

“Such a good boy!” Sam praised, threading his hand through Dean’s hair, and grabbing hold of the strands roughly. 

“Spreading for me like that.” He growled, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. Dean relaxed, and got ready to take it. He knew that Sam wouldn’t move inside of him until he felt him completely relax around him. He never did, and all Dean wanted right now was to be taken, and owned. He took a deep breath, releasing the tension out of his muscles. 

 

“Miluji te” Sam murmured, as he began thrusting slowly. Dean moaned loving the feeling of being so full. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

 

“You are mine. Mine!” Sam repeated with force. “They are only memories Moje laska, only memories. They don’t own you… I do.” 

 

Dean heard the anger in his Master’s voice. He knew that it hurt him when he went back there, and let them hurt him all over again. 

 

This was his Master claiming him back. Dean moved his legs a little farther apart. He wanted as much of him inside of him as possible. 

 

“Miluji te.” Sam moaned, nuzzling into his neck. Dean felt his Master everywhere. He was marking him mind, body, and soul. He whimpered knowing that there would be no 

part of him left to call his own by the time he would be through with him. 

 

His thrusts slowed down, and the hand that wasn’t grabbing his hair moved around them, and wrapped around his cock. 

“Mmm so hard for me Moje laska, so hard.” He purred, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Do you like the way it feels when I’m inside of you, fucking you like this?” 

 

Dean whimpered, feeling his body react to his Master’s words. 

 

“Yes Master.” Dean breathed. “I love the way you feel inside of me.” He moaned breathing heavy. Sam hummed his approval down the side of his neck making him feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin. 

 

“I love the way your body feels around me.” Sam whispered, seductively. Dean whimpered again. He couldn’t fucking help himself. 

 

“You feel hot. So hot! And so tight around me.” Sam moaned right in his ear. Dean cursed softly. 

 

“Your body gives my cock a perfect grip….feels so good Moje laska.” Dean lost what was left of his mind when Sam’s tongue pushed deep into his ear. Dean moaned loudly, 

and received another deep lick. 

 

“I’m so close baby, so close.” Sam panted, nipping at his cheek. “I want to fill you with my cum, and feel your body taking it all in.” Dean thrust back against his Master in a silent plea to do just that. 

 

“Ask me to do that Dean. Tell me what you want.” Sam commanded, almost breathless himself. Dean’s arms ached from being over his head so long, and being pushed against 

the wall repeatedly was hurting like a bitch. He rattled the chains, and groaned. The pain spiking through him in waves. 

 

“I want you to come inside of me Master…. I want to feel your warm cum deep inside me filling me up… making me feel loved.” Dean pushed the words out of his mouth with 

force. Too much pain. Too much sensation. He was dying. 

 

Sam slammed into him at the same time he bit into the side of his neck. Dean felt his cock jerk, and cum flood into 

him. He worked the muscles of his ass squeezing out every last drop that his Master had to give him. Sam gave him everything he had, then fell lifeless against him. 

 

Dean whimpered. He was still hard, and aching for his own release. Sam’s hand started to slowly stroke him again. Dean was right on the edge just waiting permission to fall over. 

 

Sam stroked him for several minutes, his nail catching in Dean’s tiny slit on every stroke driving him insane. 

 

“Give it to me baby!” Sam whispered next to his ear. Dean groaned thrusting his hips forward, eagerly obeying. He coated his Master’s hand, and the wall. Sam stroked him 

through it, not releasing him until he started to go soft again, then he brought his hand up to Dean’s lips. 

 

Dean closed his eyes, and cleaned his Master’s hand with soft kitten licks. 

 

Sam kept whimpering against his neck letting him know that he was enjoying the show. 

 

When he was finished Sam reached up over their heads, and unhooked his wrists. Dean moaned in pain as Sam guided his arms back down. Without a word he unlocked the chains, and pulled him down onto the floor with him. 

 

“We’ll stay here until I have enough energy to take you back upstairs.” Sam told him simply. Dean wasn’t about to complain. He snuggled in close to his Master, and fell 

asleep within minutes.

 

...

 

“Hey! What’s all this Moje laska?” His master‘s soft, warm voice filled the kitchen. Dean spun around quickly; startled. He met his Master’s beautiful smile, and instantly relaxed. 

 

He bit his lip. He had just needed another few minutes to finish squeezing the orange juice, and everything would’ve been perfect. He shrugged. Too late now! 

 

“Good morning Master.” He greeted him affectionately. Sam leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, and didn’t hide his arousal, and amusement. Dean turned back to the counter to finish his task. 

 

“That apron looks damn good on you baby!” Sam breathed, lustfully. Dean smirked. 

 

The only thing that he was actually wearing was a white apron tied around his waist, and it only went halfway around. His ass was as bare as the day he was born. Just the way his Master loved it. He squeezed the last half orange he had cut, and turned back around smiling brightly. 

 

“I wanted to surprise you with a private breakfast this morning master.” He explained, gesturing to the chair closest to the doorway. 

 

“Have a seat!” He said, walking toward him with the glass in his hand. Sam’s eyes never strayed as he took the seat offered to him. Dean laid the glass down in front of him, and felt Sam pulling at his wrist. He let himself be tugged, and manoeuvred until he was straddling him. 

 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look in that thing?” Sam asked, nuzzling his jaw. A tiny moan escaped Dean. He loved these private breakfasts with his Master. They didn’t have them nearly enough in his opinion. Three hired cooks in the house planned all of their meals. 

 

“Do I get to be inside you while I eat Moje laska?” Sam murmured, licking his jaw. Dean threw his head back loving feeling himself harden under his Master’s touch. Sam’s hand snuck up under the front of the apron, and wrapped around him pulling a gasp from him. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He whispered. He let go, and took his cock out through the slit in his pajama pants. Dean looked down to watch him stroke himself a few times. God he wanted his cock back inside of him. It’s only been a few hours but for Dean it felt like a year.

 

“Rise up.” Sam commanded gently, with a nudge to the side of Dean’s leg. Hell he didn’t have to be told twice. He stood up, and walked in closer to his master until he was 

positioned over his cock, ready to take it. Sam lined himself up with his hole, and pushed him slowly down onto him. 

 

“So good Moje laska, so good.” Sam moaned. He held Dean’s hips tightly as he slid all the way in. As soon as he was seated Dean wrapped his arms around his Master’s neck, 

and held him close. Sam’s hand stroked his back. 

 

“Hey! Are you ok?” He asked, softly. Dean nodded against the side of his head. 

 

“Love you!” He said. Sam moaned burying his face into his neck. 

 

“Miluji te!” He whispered back. He stroked Dean’s head and back soothingly as their heartbeats synched up. 

 

“The fruit looks amazing.” He said, looking at what was on the plate in front of him for the first time. Dean sat up, and followed his gaze to the table. He had cut up a selection of fresh fruit for the both of them, and now that he was looking at it he felt a little hungry. 

 

“Can I feed you your breakfast this morning master?” Dean asked, shyly. He knew the answer would be yes. It was always yes. His master never denied him anything unless it was harmful to him. 

 

“I’ve been waiting patiently.” Sam smirked. Dean picked up a chunk of honeydew melon with the fork, and held it to his master’s lips. Sam held his gaze, and took the piece of fruit, slowly. Seductively. Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. He loved it when his master played with him like this. 

 

“Good?” He asked. His mouth dropped open in awe watching him chew like that. He leaned forward, and kissed his master softly. Sam’s tongue came out between their lips to 

lick the juice of the melon off of his. Dean could taste the melon on his tongue, and moaned again. Sam laughed against his mouth. 

 

“At this rate you’re going to be full before we finish half of that fruit Moje laska.” Dean rocked his hips forward getting a moan from his master. He smirked. There were some things that he is damn good at. 

 

Sam took the fork from him, and fed him a chunk of pineapple. Dean wrapped his lips around it pulling it off the fork achingly slow. Sam’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Damn you are so fucking hot!” He murmured. Dean chewed his pineapple in the front of his mouth using his front teeth. It caused some of the juice to be pushed through his lips. 

 

Sam leaned in, and lapped at his chin, and lips before taking his mouth in a scorching kiss. Dean keened feeling his insides turning to liquid fire. Sam thrust gently into him, encouraging him to roll his hips in time with his movements. 

 

Dean fell into an easy rhythm that he has come to know as his masters. It was a speed that gave them both a lot 

of pleasure. 

 

“Mmgh!” Sam moaned into his mouth. Dean felt a familiar warmth flow into him. He whimpered, kissing his master back with all his force. Sam gave as good as he got. Teeth 

pounded against teeth, and Dean tasted blood. He had no idea whose it was, and he really didn’t care. He wanted to eat his master alive. Sam pulled back abruptly from his mouth, and held him up steady with his hands gripping his arms. 

 

Jesus Christ Moje laska!” Sam breathed, harshly. “I think you’re trying to kill me this morning.” A grin played across his kiss swollen lips as his eyes locked with Deans. 

 

“Is My love not happy with the way I treated him last night?” He asked, playfully. “Does he feel the need to punish me now?” Dean moaned deep in his chest. Jesus he loved it when his master played with him. 

 

“I was more than happy with the way you treated me last night.” He drawled, playing along. He pushed out his bottom lip, pouting. “It was this morning that got me to thinking of our whole little arrangement.” He watched his master’s eyes widen for a split second before he smiled devilishly. 

 

“And what did I do this morning that was not to your liking Moje Laska?” He asked, as his hand slipped back up under the apron, and found Dean’s balls. 

 

“Did I disappoint you in some way?” His hand rolled his nuts gently as he spoke. Dean felt like he had a cock as huge as his master’s house. He needed to come so fucking bad it hurt.

 

“Yes!” He said, nodding furiously. “You didn’t take me for a ride at dawn like you usually do master.” He gasped. Sam bit his lip looking very thoughtful. 

 

“You’re right! I didn‘t.” He agreed. “Your body is mine, and I should’ve used it. It‘s a poor excuse to say that I slept in.” He released his balls, and nudged his leg again. 

 

“Get up!” He commanded, with force. A shudder ran through Dean’s body. He knew what was coming. Obediently he stood up, hating the feel of his master slipping out of his 

body. Sam pushed him back off his legs, making him take three steps back, and turned him around forcefully. 

 

He pushed him hard on his back causing him to bend forward. He had to hold the edge of the table to support his weight. 

 

“Mmm what is this?” Sam asked, accusingly. Dean’s felt his finger swipe at the cum that was dripping down the back of his thigh. 

 

“It looks like My love has been a bad boy!” Sam scolded. The slap came fast to the right side of his ass making him gasp. Sam’s hands pulled his cheeks apart roughly, and Dean lost all ability to breathe when his master’s tongue entered his loose, wet hole. He held on to the side of the table for dear life, and spread his legs for his master. 

 

“Such a dirty little Otrok” Sam chastised, slapping him across the left cheek. His cock spurted precome onto their fruit. The thought of feeding his master more fruit coated in his cum had him spurting even more. Sam’s tongue was driving him insane. 

 

He was moments away from begging for mercy when it disappeared, and his master thrust back into him. 

 

“I hope you enjoyed that cause now it’s my turn.” He whispered filthy into his ear. Dean whimpered as Sam’s cum coated tongue licked right into his ear killing hundreds of thousands of his brain cells. Sam stood back up,slipped his hands onto Dean’s hips, and started to ride him. His mouth dropped open again feeling his master’s cock pound into his prostate with ever thrust. 

 

He was helpless. Completely at the mercy of his master. He looked down at his cock that kept squirting its milk every few thrusts all over the plate. Dean moaned. He wanted to let go, and drown every last piece in his fucking cum. Sam took no mercy on him at all. He rode his ass hard, and came again, and again, and again before he reached around, and took his cock in his hand. 

 

“Are you ready to come for me Moje laska?” He asked, breathless. Dean was hypnotized by the many sounds of pleasure that were escaping his master’s lips. He loved knowing that it was his body that gave him so much pleasure. His body alone. 

 

It has been seven years now since Sam rescued him from being a pet. His master spent over two years winning his trust, and love, and not once in all that time did he take another lover. He told him many times during those two years that he wanted him, and only him, and he meant it. 

 

Dean came back to the moment to a warmth spreading through him. He never would’ve believed that he could ever love a man after every thing that his step father had done to him but he was wrong. He adored his master with all his heart. 

 

“P- please! Please!” He panted, throwing his head back. All he needed was to hear the words. God! God!GOD! 

 

“Mmm I love it when you beg me baby!” Sam crooned. “It makes me so fucking hard for you.” Dean dropped his head back down. He might very well die right now but fuck, what 

a way to go! 

 

“Come on!” Sam whispered, against his shoulder blade. 

 

“Give it to me baby!” Dean lost it before Sam had the time to close his mouth. His cock shot cum like a volcanic eruption. 

 

Dean cried out through the pleasure, and pain racking through his body in waves. Sam’s arms around his waist registered in his mind that they were the only thing that was still holding him up. His legs turned to jelly, and he hung lifeless in his master’s arms bent double. 

 

“Arghh!” 

 

Dean realised with a jolt that Sam was still coming. He squeezed around his cock as best he could but even that took more energy than he had right now. Sam pulled him closer to him, and fell in the chair not far behind them both. Dean was in his lap smothered in his arms. 

 

“God I love you!” Sam murmured, nuzzling into his neck. “I love you so fucking much that sometimes it feels like it’s going to fucking kill me.”

 

Dean nodded weakly. He knew the feeling well. Sam held him close, caressing his body lovingly. He realised that 

somewhere along the way San had taken off his apron, then he realised that it was missing when his master had first started to ride him. 

 

“Are you ok?” Sam whispered, against his ear. Dean gave another weak nod. His body was full of his master’s cum, and he was curled in his arms. He was more than ok. He 

was fucking perfect. He shifted a little bit so he could lay his head down on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s hand found it’s way into his hair, and started to play with the strands. 

 

“We have a job tonight Moje laska.” Sam told him, softly. Dean’s ears perked up. He loved working with his master out in the field to take down every cruel master that they 

could find. 

 

“Tell me.” He whispered. 

 

“Francois DuLac.” Sam said. Dean could hear the venom in his voice. This Francois DuLac must be really fucking filthy. 

 

“He has a huge mansion over in the Melrose district. It seems that Mr. DuLac has gotten too rich. He’s been taking things that just aren’t his to have.” 

 

Sam growled. Dean frowned. Why were the fuckers always filthy rich? Was there a human connection between money, and perversion? 

 

“Several of the cities missing children are house guests of Mr. DuLac it seems. He breaks them into pets, and sells them to even richer, and dirtier pieces of shit than what he is.” 

 

Dean snuggled in closer to his master. He knew well Sam’s hate for these men. Sam’s family were all killed right in front of him as a young boy, and then he had to watch the 

courts let his families killers walk free. Money had bought them a get out of jail card. It was disgusting! 

 

To the world Sam Winchester was a spoiled rotten little brat who never did anything with his life. He inherited his entire families fortune when he was 18. He never needed to work a day in his life if he didn’t want to, but he did want to.

 

He went to law school with the intention of fighting the system but after a few years he realised that he was no lawyer. He applied to medical school, and got in. He’d be a doctor today if he hadn’t of met a former child sex slave during his studies. 

 

Sam had befriended her, and through her he learned of the sex trade. The men who buy and sell children always reminded him a little too much of the men who took his family from him. He wanted every last one of the bastards hunted down, and slaughtered. 

 

Knowing that his money gave him the privilege, and the power to do just that he gave up his formal education, and became a hunter. It is his secret life that the world doesn’t know about. They don’t deserve to know. Let them carry on thinking that he’s that spoiled rotten little brat. Who the fuck cares? 

 

“Can you get our men together for midnight tonight Moje laska?” His master asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He frowned. That was a little short notice but it sounded 

like he already had everything else in place, he just needed the men to back them up. 

 

“Of course master.” He nodded. “How many? Six?” Sam thought for a moment. 

 

“No, get eight.” He told him. Dean nodded. That wasn’t a problem. In the nine years that Sam Winchester has been the Jackal, he has made many connections. He had numerous 

highly skilled killers at the ready to join him on his hunts. It made Dean feel good that there were at least a few moral men who still gave a damn left in the world. They weren’t all fucking dogs. 

 

“Do you think we’ll find any untouched?” He asked, quietly. He was almost afraid of the answer, but at the same time he had to know. Were they too late, and all they will be bringing back were broken pets, or could there be untouched children there that they can return to their families? Sam kissed his softly on the side of the head. 

 

“I don’t know Moje laska. I don’t know.” He admitted, sadly. “But I do have hope.” Dean drew in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He knew the drill. He’d been hunting for five long years with his master now. They rarely know what they’re walking into until they see 

it with their own two eyes. He snuggled in a little bit tighter to his lifeline. Sam squeezed him tight. 

 

“Hey! We still have breakfast to eat.” Sam said, catching sight of the fruit once again. Dean moaned. He’d forgotten about it too. He followed Sam’s gaze to the table. 

 

“Can I feed you another piece master?” He asked, innocently. Sam gave him a curious look but said nothing. Dean sat up, retrieved the fork, and put a strawberry on the end of it. He brought it to Sam’s lips, and felt all the blood run down into his cock again watching him pull it off the fork with his teeth. Sam bit into it smiling fondly at him. 

 

Dean frowned looking back to the plate. Maybe cum lost it’s taste when mixed with fruit? Maybe...

 

“Moje laska!” Sam said, stroking his hands up, and down Dean’s thighs. Dean looked back at him, and smiled. 

 

“Were you over the plate when you came my love?” Sam smirked. Dean shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, and bowed his head. 

 

“Yes!” He admitted, trying to hide his own grin that stretched from ear to ear. Sam’s hand cupped him under the chin, and lifted his head back up. 

 

“Feed me another piece.” He commanded, huskily. Dean choose a chunk of cantaloupe next that was covered in his cream. He watched his master’s eyes track the piece right to his mouth. He didn’t take it slow this time; he snatched it greedily giving Dean a look of pure possession. 

 

He felt like he was on display for a thousand men but there were only one set of eyes that he cared for. He leaned closer, and gave his master a soft kiss. 

 

“I love the way you taste.” Sam murmured against his lips. Dean whimpered. He fucking loved how his master tasted too. Fuck, he could suck him for hours, and still want more. 

 

“I love you!” He whispered, letting his head drop onto his shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms around him keeping him close. 

 

“I love you too.” Sam whispered back, and kissed the side of his head. “So fucking much my love.” Dean nuzzled his neck, and found himself drifting towards sleep. 

 

“I think that someone needs a shower, and a nap.” Sam observed. Dean was quite content to say screw the shower, and nap right here. He moaned disapprovingly. Sam chuckled. 

 

“How about we go get a nice hot shower?” He murmured into his hair. Dean smiled. He really did love shower time. His master always let him feed for a little while. He nodded 

against his shoulder. 

 

“Good, let’s go!” Sam said, cheerfully. Dean slowly sat up, his master’s cock was still deep inside of him. He couldn’t resist rolling his hips a few times. Everything was oversensitive. He moaned feeling more pain than pleasure at the moment. 

 

“I don’t think that you want me to take you again right now.” Sam warned him. Dean got it. If he kept on going he won’t have any say in the matter. He stood up carefully hating the feel of his master leaving his body again. They both groaned as he slid free. Sam’s hands massaged the cheeks of his ass for a few moments.

 

“I wasn’t too hard on you, was I” He asked, placing a kiss on the small of his back. Dean whimpered still feeling the oversensitivity. 

 

“No, never.” He assured him. His master stood up behind him, and wrapped him in another embrace. 

 

“If I had my way you wouldn’t leave our bed all day.” He whispered against the side of Dean’s face. Dean was almost tempted to say fuck the world, and ask his master to do 

only that but he knew that there would be plenty of days for them to spend just like that. Right now there were children who needed the Jackal to save them.

 

“Rain check!” He whispered. Sam nodded. 

 

“Rain check Moje laska.” He agreed, and guided Dean toward the nearest bathroom. 

 

...


	2. Chapter 1B

  
Author's notes: Continuation of Chapter 1  


* * *

Dean glanced around at the eight men he had chosen for tonight. All these men by all accounts were bad ass mother fuckers without a conscience. It wouldn’t surprise Dean if they’d sell out their own mother for enough money, but they hated children being used as sex slaves with a die hard conviction. So if they had one saving grace that would be it. 

 

Dean found them all in different parts of the world but they all had one thing in common. They were all hunters themselves on a much smaller scale than the Jackal. Dean watched, and waited for his chance to make contact. He spoke to them in the one language that would ensure their loyalty. Money! 

 

They have all come to respect the Jackal, and all he does but Dean was pretty sure that the money still had a very big part in it. That’s why he makes sure to pay them obscene amounts of it for their time, and skills. 

 

Sam knelt down beside him. Dean wanted to reach out, and touch him but he knew now was not the time. There wasn’t a trace of his loving master in the man at his side right 

now. He was the Jackal, and they were here to kill one more badly behaving dog. 

 

A feeling of pride coursed through his veins. Out here in the field he wasn’t a submissive. He had trained hard, worked his fucking butt off, and he was the same as any other man here. Not that he didn’t adore being his master’s sub cause he did, but their personal relationship had no place here during a hunt. 

 

Sam was scanning the perimeters searching for security men while he waited for the hacker to tell them where they were located inside. Dean took in the house. It was a 

beautiful spot here. The mansion stood on acres, and acres of plush green grass. The nearest neighbour was at least four miles away. He frowned. It was the perfect place for a wealthy, perverted bastard to bring kidnapped children. 

 

“I’m seeing fifteen bodies inside.” The hacker declared, getting his attention. 

 

“Where?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of the house. 

“Eleven on the main floor; four upstairs.” Sam turned to look at him. 

 

“And the basement?” The hacker shook his head. 

 

“I can’t get any readings in the basement.” He said, looking frustrated at the laptop in front of him. Sam nodded. He gave each man his own job which left him, and Dean with one other man to storm the basement. Sam ordered them to go, and they were off. Dean moved low, and fast like a wildcat moving in on it’s prey. It was the way he was trained, and he was damn good at it too. 

 

A few feet from the house they fanned out in separate directions. Dean moved around to the back, acutely aware of Sam’s presence at his heels. When he reached the door, he stood at the side of the doorway, and waited. 

 

“We’re here.” Sam informed the hacker. Dean couldn’t hear what he was saying through Sam’s earpiece but they were holding position so he knew he was still disarming the 

security system. Dean held his gun low at his thighs, and didn’t move a single muscle. 

 

A few moments later, Sam opened the door, and they were in. Dean fell in step behind Sam knowing he was getting instructions of which way to go. They moved down a long 

dark hallway that led into a longer one before the room appeared before them. 

 

Dean saw the cages on his first step into the room. He heard Sam, and the other man yell at DuLac to get down on the floor but he wasn’t paying them much attention. All of his focus was on the dozen or so children locked in the cages. He glanced over at Sam making sure they had DuLac under control before he put his gun back in the waistband of his pants.

 

He stepped slowly to the first cage, and got down on his knees. After five years, and once being a pet himself he knew how not to scare them. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten them in any way. They’ve already been scared enough. 

 

He sat on his heels, and unlocked the first cage. There were three little girls inside, all naked. The door of the cage creaked open crudely in the quiet of the room. He let go of it, and held out his arms to them. Immediately as per their training they all scrambled into his arms. 

 

“Come ‘ere. Not gonna hurt ya.” He told them, softly. It broke his heart knowing that they came to him thinking he was just another man who was going to use them. He held them all tightly wrapped in his arms, and called over his shoulder for blankets. 

 

He heard Sam ask where they could find blankets, and a few moments later the other man appeared beside Dean carrying several. 

 

“Look at that. He has some nice warm blankets for you. Want one?” He asked, warmly. 

 

They all looked at him confused. It was obvious that was the last thing they were expecting him to say. Dean moved two to his side but still kept them really close while he 

checked the first one for serious injuries that would require immediate medical care. 

 

He found none, and rewarded her with a blanket telling her what a good girl she was. He did the same with the other two, and took a little comfort in the fact that neither of them appeared to be hurt physically. 

 

He moved on the floor cage by cage until he had all fourteen children checked, and wrapped in a blanket of their own. The other men joined them just as he started on the last cage but they kept their distance from the cage. Choosing instead to tend to the children wrapped in blankets. When Dean finished with the last one he felt his master’s hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him. 

 

“There is one more.” He told him, gently. A lump fell into Dean’s stomach. He knew from his master’s voice, and body language that it was bad. He nodded, and stood up. His 

attention was taken by DuLac who was waking back up from the mild sedative that Sam had given him to shut him up; and then he saw her. 

 

He glanced quickly back to the four men who were sitting with the children. 

 

“Stroke their hair.” He commanded. “They’ll like that.” Seven years, and he still remembered well how soothing it had been to have his hair stroked by his master when he 

first rescued him. It made him feel warm, and safe. 

 

He walked slowly toward the girl on the table. She was terrified of all the men around her who were trying to free her from the ropes that held her in position for DuLac’s enjoyment. He waved them all away with his 

hand, and approached her with care. 

 

“Hey!” He said, softly giving her a warm smile. “I know you. Your picture is on the milk carton I have in my fridge.” She squirmed trying to set herself free so she could get away from him. 

 

“Your mommy, and daddy are looking for you. I know that they’re worried about you so much right now.” She stilled, and looked at him confused. He stood still waiting to see 

what she would do. She just laid there motionless watching him. His heart jumped into his throat. She was a beautiful little girl, no more than four with long dark brown hair, 

and stunning bright blue eyes. She reminded him so much of his own little sister that he almost choked on his emotion. 

 

“Can I untie you, and take you home to your mommy, and daddy?” He asked her, gently. 

 

“Don’t you fucking touch her you filthy pig! She’s mine!” DuLAc growled from the floor. Dean took a moment to watch Sam backhand him across the face with a not so nice warning before returning his attention back to the girl. She looked even more terrified after his outburst. Dean bit his lip. He’d remove every fucking tooth in his head for that when he got the girl out of here safely. 

 

“You don’t have to be scared of him. He’s not going to hurt you ever again.” He promised her with force. That was one thing that he knew for sure. 

 

He started slowly walking toward her again. She didn’t struggle this time; she just watched him with big horrified eyes.

 

He got to the table, and stroked her head for a few moments before taking out his knife, and cutting her free from the ropes. She curled sideways toward him. He put his knife back into his pocket, and picked her up. 

 

The table was covered in fresh blood. His stomach rolled thinking of what that dog did to her. He demanded another blanket, wrapped her up in it, and handed her to one of the men. She would need to go to the hospital. She’d be reunited with her family there. 

 

He gave her a kiss good bye on the top of her head, and assured her that she’d be home again real soon. 

 

“Dean!” 

 

He turned to his master. DuLac was hanging by chains on hooks attached to the ceiling. Dean smiled. Now he could pull out the bastards teeth. He walked over to join them. 

 

“Is D ok?” Sam asked. Dean looked into his eyes. He was looking at the Jackal, and he smiled even more. 

 

His master never missed anything. He knew well that the broken little boy in Dean ‘D’ was just out with that little girl. He nodded. 

 

“D is fine.” He stepped closer closing the distance between them. “Can I help you with him?” He asked, shyly. “Just a little?” Sam took a deep breath, and sighed. 

 

“What do you have in mind?” Dean smirked, evilly.

 

“I want to take out his teeth for scaring her like that.” He watched his master’s face turn into a picture of pure happiness. Sam held out the pliers to him. 

 

“Do a good job.” Dean nodded, and turned back to DuLac. 

 

“Mr. DuLac I want you to meet Dean.” Sam began. His voice colder than steel. “He’s my slave. He was once a pet to a filthy fucking little dog like you so no matter how sorry he makes you right now, know that he's never going to believe a fucking word you say but please don't let that stop you from screaming, I came here for a show and you're 

going to fucking give me a good one!” 

 

“Real man there aren‘t ya?” DuLac snorted. “You have a slave doing your dirty work for you?” Sam laughed out loud. 

 

“You dogs, you’re all so fucking stupid!” He stopped, not a trace of amusement left on his face. 

 

“No, Dean trained to be able to come out with me on these jobs. Do you want to know what he specialized in?” Sam smirked. DuLac gave Dean a doubtful look, but said nothing.

 

“Go ahead Otrok. Show him how well you learned the lessons of torture.” Sam said, giving DuLac a deadly look. He got comfortable in the armchair he was sitting in, and 

kicked his legs up over the side of it. 

 

DuLac looked from Dean to Sam not quite sure what was going to happen. Dean held up the pliers in front of his face, and smiled. 

 

“I’m going to take out your fucking teeth for scaring her like that you son of bitch!” Dean told him, sweetly. DuLac scoffed. 

 

“I love her.” He said, fondly. “Just as I love all of my domestics. Each one is a work of art how each one breaks in their own way. There is nothing more beautiful then the soul of a broken domestic.” Dean hit his across the side of the face with the pliers.

 

“You dirty son of a bitch! They are not your domestics. They’re not fucking domestics at all. They’re children. They have homes, and families who love them. You don’t fucking own them at all.” Dean spit out, angrily. DuLac just smiled at him, and shrugged. 

 

Sam nodded to someone behind DuLac, and before DuLac could turn around to see who the pain hit the side of his head in an explosion of bright light. His scream shattered the 

air in the room. 

 

Dean looked over to Sam who was watching him smirking. He smirked back. It was kinda funny. The man behind DuLac moved to his other side, and hit him again. This time his scream was muffled a little cause of the blood pouring down his throat. Sam moaned approvingly. 

 

“Go ahead Otrok! Show me what you’ve learned.” Sam told him, coldly. Dean cupped DuLac’s chin in his hand. His jaw was slack, and easy to manoeuvre. He got a grip on one 

of his front two teeth, and started to twist, and pull the tooth. 

 

DuLac wrapped his legs around him, and tried to push him off balance. Sam got up quickly, and joined Dean at his 

side. 

 

“Hello Mr. DuLac. My name is Samuel Winchester, and I believe that you are touching what is mine.” Sam said, without emotion. He took the hammer from the man who was 

still standing behind DuLac.

 

“I am many things Mr. DuLac, but I think if most people had to describe me in one word…….it would be possessive.” He struck the man’s knee dead centre while it was still 

wrapped around Dean’s waist. 

 

DuLac screamed sending a shower of blood all over Dean’s coat. Dean looked down at the mess with distaste. Sam hit the same knee again hearing a very satisfying crack. His 

leg slid back to the floor like a wet strand of spaghetti.

 

“You see Mr. DuLac, I was an only child, and I never learned how to share.” Sam moved around to Dean’s other side to get to his other knee. DuLac pulled it back quickly trying to somehow hide it behind the other one. 

 

Sam sighed audibly, and shook his head. The man behind him got into position, and held him still for Sam. He hit his knee so hard that the hammer went right through to the other side of his leg. 

 

“Ooops I got a little bit of a temper it seems.” Sam said, unapologetically. He handed the hammer back to the man, and sat back down in the armchair.

 

“Now please on with the show!” He said, waving his hand impatiently in the air. Dean nodded, and got back to work. He ripped the first tooth out with a lot of force. 

 

It seemed that DuLac had strong, healthy teeth. Pity! He glanced over at his master who was palming himself shamelessly in front of the four men who could see him. He glanced over to the children who were curled all around the other four men on the floor. 

 

They looked utterly terrified. Dean frowned. He knew why they were still here. His master never got justice for what happened to his family, and so he makes a point of 

always having the dog’s victims watch the death of their attacker. 

 

It’s his way of letting them know that there are people who do care without actually telling them that he gives a damn. He took a deep breath wishing the little girl was here to see it too. 

 

He turned back to DuLac, and took out his other front tooth. The man behind him stepped up closer to him, and started rocking his hardened cock into his ass. 

 

“I want to fuck that tight little ass of yours into next week dog!” He growled in DuLac’s ear. 

 

“You boys can have your fun when Otrok here has all of his teeth out.” Sam warned him. 

 

The man stepped back without objection. Dean got back to it, and removed all of his front teeth without much trouble. His master was a little distracting playing with himself in the chair, but his endless words of praise, and encouragement made Dean feel like he’d just won the lottery. There’s nothing he loved more than making his master proud. 

 

The jaw teeth proved to be harder. It took a lot of twisting, and pulling to get each one out. DuLac didn’t stop screaming until Dean had the last one held in his pliers. He showed it to DuLac smirking before throwing it on the floor. 

 

He looked over at his master again, and knew that he was getting close but he also knew that he’d never come in front of all of these men. He’d wait until they were alone later. 

 

Sam got back up, and came back over to Dean’s side. He took a hold of one of DuLac’s arms, and looked him straight in the eye. 

 

“Your teeth was for Otrok’s pleasure, this is for mine.” He told him simply. Dean watched intently as Sam broke every finger on that hand, and then the other. DuLac’s 

whole body was shaking he was in so much pain. Dean smiled knowing his master was far from through with him yet. 

 

“Fingernails.” Sam said, looking at him. Dean nodded. Removing a man’s fingernails wasn’t a problem for him. He pulled out the first one, and held it up for his masters 

approval.

 

“Well done Otrok!” Sam praised, giving him a smile. Dean threw it on the floor, and pulled out the other four loving that DuLAc was still screaming. He took a hold of his other hand, but Sam took it from him gently. 

 

“Find me some wire cutters.” He said to the four men, to no one win particular. The men checked their pockets but they didn’t have a pair. One of the men who was sitting with the children yelled out ‘got em.’ Dean walked over, and took them from him. 

 

“It’s ok guys, we’ll soon be getting you out of here ok?” He told them, warmly. They didn’t respond, just stared at him with huge eyes. He walked back, and handed the cutters 

to Sam. 

 

“See what a good slave he is Mr. DuLac.” He said mockingly. Dean grinned. He again watched intently as his master cut the tips of DuLac’s fingers off just below the nail. 

 

Five tiny streams of blood were flowing from his hand. Sam smiled satisfied, and threw the cutters on the floor. 

 

“Ok you men can have your fun now.” He told the four who were standing there waiting. He walked back to his chair, and was quickly joined by Dean. 

 

They watched the show of DuLAc’s hole being opened up with a very wide wine bottle, and then each man fucking the shit out of him in their turn. 

 

DuLac was just hanging from the chains, his body broken, and unable to defend himself. Dean took a deep breath. Now the bastard knows what it feels like. The men went back 

for seconds, and a few even returned for thirds. Sam said nothing. He waited patiently for them to play with him as much as they wanted. 

 

One by one they started tucking their cocks away. They were all calmer, and sated. Dean smiled again. At least DuLac had one good use in his life. 

 

Sam took Dean’s knife out of his pocket, and went back over to DuLac. Dean took notice of the amount of blood that was coming out of his ass. They really tore him up. He shuddered remembering when men would do that to him.

 

“I am sorry Mr. DuLAc but our time is coming to an end.” Sam told him, insincerely. He took a hold of DuLac’s soft cock, and pulled it out. He locked eyes with him, and started cutting it off ever so slowly. 

 

DuLac’s body convulsed, but Sam didn’t falter in his 

rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth. 

 

“This was the root of all your problems Mr. DuLac.” Sam said, coldly. “If you just had to have learned that you shouldn’t have ever have stuck this thing in a child we wouldn’t ever have had to have met.” He held up his cock between his fingers in front of DuLac’s face. 

 

“This is what killed you.” He nodded. He shoved it into DuLac’s mouth, and down his throat making sure to cut off his breathing. DuLac’s body shook violently as he struggled to breathe through his nose. 

 

“When you get to hell Mr. DuLac, tell the devil that it was the Jackal who sent you.” He said, smugly. Dean walked over to his side just in time to see up close Sam punching him in the nose. 

 

Dean let out one long last breath as DuLac’s body stilled. 

One less fucking dog that the world ever has to worry about.


End file.
